Many computing devices have movable and removable parts and peripherals. A smart phone may include a stylus, a laptop a hinged display, a tablet computer a battery charger, or a portable audio player a docking station, to name just a few. Current techniques often fix these parts and peripherals to their computing devices using mechanic connectors, such as latches, sliding tabs, and so forth. These mechanical connectors, however, often fail to provide a satisfactory design because they have objects that jut out or holes that pierce the computer body, part, or peripheral. Examples include exposed latches, latch holes, tabs hooks, and tab reception detents, to name just a few.
Some techniques have attempted to address this failure in design through electromagnets or permanent magnets. Electromagnets, however, are unsatisfactory due to their power requirements and low magnetic force. Current techniques that use permanent magnets do not suitably fix the computing device to the part or peripheral or, if they do, require excessive force to separate the computing device from the part or peripheral.